


Confession

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’ve prepared myself for the worst.”</p>
<p>“Have you prepared your heart for my real answer, then?”</p>
<p>“…actually, no. Let me have my medicine first—“</p>
<p>“Well, I do like you back. Let’s have a date this weekend.”</p>
<p>And Ventus felt like his heart was going to stop beating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> First fict in this fandom. Also posted on Fanfiction.net. Standard disclaimer applied. (-w-)v

"I like you."

Vanitas raised his left eyebrows, staring at the spiky-haired blond with dull surprise. He was reading a book when Ventus suddenly sat next to him, held his shoulder firmly, and told him those three words. He chose a right moment, apparently, since Vanitas was sure that Ventus' twin brother would go on rampage if he heard it.

"Um, you don't have to say anything. No reply is okay. Like, really, I just want to say it. Well…" Ventus stood from his place, releasing his death grip on Vanitas' shoulder slowly, "…gotta go to class now. See you later—"

"What if I don't like you back?"

Ventus froze. He was afraid of that answer, yes, but he had to face the consequence. He turned himself to face Vanitas again, trying not to meet those devilish yellow eyes directly. "Uh, it's up to you. Really. I- I just…"

"Are you fine by it?" asked Vanitas sternly, mocking grin could be seen on his face. He closed his book, put it on his lap. "What if I told you, 'I don't like you'? What will happen to you, I wonder?"

Ventus twitched. He felt like a fool for falling for this guy; this obviously _evil_ guy. "Well, duh. I still have a life to live and a pile of homework to submit this week. Maybe doing accounting assignment will help me to move on…"

"For a while." Damn, why did this guy have to be _that_ keen? "And after you've finished those damned assignments, you'll remember me again and my rejection." A sneer came from the dark-haired guy and Ventus felt like he had to punch Vanitas right on his face. Would somebody remind him why did Ventus fell for him, again?

"I'll make myself busy with every kind of work."

"Everything reminds you of me, doesn't it? How will you live through it?"

What a narcissist. But still, he got a point. "Avoid it at all cost."

"Then you're a loser, running away from your trouble." _Be patience, Ventus, you don't want the teacher give you detention after school when your favorite movie is waiting at home, right? Right. Just ignore him and walk away and keep moving on and forget him—_ "You'll just avoid me at every chance and run away to seek solace. What a loser with capital 'l'."

Okay. That's it. He's going to pay for it.

Ventus gritted his teeth and faced Vanitas with a newfound anger boiling inside. "Then why don't you just go to the point and stop insulting me, you jerk?"

Vanitas broke out laughing, clapping his hands like an amused circus -clap-clap all the way until he stopped laughing and stared Ventus directly with smug smirk. "Fine, then. You ask for it. I'll give you an answer. Don't sue me if you get a heart attack from it."

"What? You've got yourself a girlfriend already?" Ventus scoffed. "Not a chance of snowball in hell. Never. I've prepared myself for the worst."

"Have you prepared your heart for my _real_ answer, then?"

"…actually, no. Let me have my medicine first—"

"Well, I _do_ like you back. Let's have a date this weekend."

And Ventus felt like his heart was going to stop beating.

He stared at Vanitas, dumbfounded by that answer. Said person was laughing maniacally, finding Ventus' expression hilarious in his own humor sense.

Ventus gulped.

_Terra was right. This guy is a real spawn of evil in this world._

* * *

**The End.**

* * *


End file.
